1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a station type ink jet printer supplying ink within a main ink tank to a sub ink tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A station type inkjet printer is taught in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-181952. The station type inkjet printer is provided with a main ink tank side connector that is to be connected with a main ink tank, and a sub ink tank side connector that is to be connected with a sub ink tank. The main ink tank side connector is capable of moving with respect to the sub ink tank side connector between a first positional relationship and a second positional relationship. When the main ink tank side connector and the sub ink tank side connector are positioned in the first positional relationship, the sub ink tank side connector and the main ink tank side connector are in a connected state, and ink is supplied from the main ink tank to the sub ink tank. When the supplying of ink ends, the main ink tank side connector and the sub ink tank side connector are separated and the main ink tank side connector and the sub ink tank side connector are positioned in the second positional relationship.